The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As technology in electrical systems advance, more components are packed into an area and performance of the components is increased. These advancements result in increased heat being generated within the electrical systems that needs to be conducted out of the electrical systems for proper performance of the components.
An approach to conducting the heat out of the electrical system involves coupling thermally-conductive pucks of a legacy coolant system to heat-generating components within the electrical system, where the legacy coolant systems conducts the heat out of the electrical system via the pucks. However, the legacy coolant systems often utilize structures that are unable to compensate for variations in the heat-generating components that may require changes in the placement of the thermally-conductive pucks. Further, the structures may wear and fail due to vibration of the thermally-conductive pucks that may occur during operation and/or movement of the electrical systems.